Silent Love Nejiside
by eLmaoo
Summary: "Ada apa Gaara-koi?" Aku bisa melihat dahi Gaara yang berkedut dan kini membentuk sudut siku-siku. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, ada apa kau 'menindihku' seperti ini, om om hidung belang?".mata ini—milik Hinata. Sequel 'Silent Love'. NejiGaa RnR?


Alohaa~~ saya datang membawa sequel~~ (=o=)/~

Saya sangat shogu melihat fic malang saya yang berjudul 'Silent Love' sepi dari reviewers (~TT_TT) *snif*

Oh iya, saya muakasuiiiih bgt sama yang udah review Silent Love . *hagukisu* nanti review lagi ya~~ *geplaked*

Dan untuk melampiaskan kesedihan author penjelajah(?) ini, kalian-kalian para readers wajib me-review Silent Love Neji-side! *sambited* *gampared* *shoooot* *killed*

Dan untuk memberi rasa pada fic ini, maka dibutuhkan asam dari LEMON, betuul?

Yeah, fic ini rated-nya M! tapi gatau deh Hot apa engga? Soalnya saya lagi keabisan cabe(?) *ck GJ deh*

Sip! Sekarang waktunya.. BUBAR! *geplak rame-rame*

Ckk.. maksud saya, waktunya menikmati fic ini~~

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

**Silent Love Neji-side **** eLmao Incester**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

"**Ada apa Gaara-koi?" Aku bisa melihat dahi Gaara yang berkedut dan kini membentuk sudut siku-siku.**

"**Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, ada apa kau 'menindihku' seperti ini, om om hidung belang?". Bola mata berwarna lavender, Mata ini****milik Hinata. Sequel 'Silent Love'. Oneshoot, yaoi, NejiGaa. Rnr?**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Neji x Gaara (NejiGaa)**

**Warning: LEMON, YAOI shonen-ai, maybe PWP?, OC, and the color of miss typ(o) *?***

**Full of Neji Pov**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we gooooooo!**

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

Harum..

Aku suka sekali wangi ini─wangi bunga segar.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku, membuat bola mata berwarna lavender tersapa oleh sinar fajar yang menyilaukan. Rupanya sudah pagi. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, tubuhku terasa sedikit lengket dan tanganku terasa.. berat.

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sesosok malaikat yang kini masih tertidur pulas dengan lenganku yang menjadi bantalnya. Aku tersenyum melihat malaikat berambut merah maroon-ku kini selalu ada di dekapanku ketika pagi muncul. Ahh..manisnya wajah tidurmu itu Gaara~

Ya, Sabaku no Gaara! Biar kuperkenalkan kalian pada ekhm.. belahan jiwaku ini, dia adalah milikku! Kalian mengerti? Milikku! Jadi.. kalau ada yang sampai berani mendekatinya, kubunuh kali──*woy! Benang merah!*

Oh baiklah, intinya laki-laki berparas manis, berkulit putih pucat nan lembut yang membuatku ketagihan untuk selalu menyentuhnya, juga yang selalu membuatku harus menahan lubang hidung, dan juga──*NEJII! KAU MAU KUBIKIN JADI CHARA DEATH?* e-engga, ok.. saya lanjut sensei.. (=.=;;)

Aku sangat mencintainya, Gaara 3 tahun yang lalu, masih membekas dalam ingatanku. Saat aku yang dilanda kebutaan dan Gaara yang bisu. Susah bagi kami saling berinteraksi seperti ini, apalagi dengan mataku yang tidak bisa melihat, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat senyuman indahnya. Dan karena dia yang tidak bisa berbicara, aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya yang rendah dan terkesan.. sexy? oh Gaara, beruntungnya aku memilikimu..

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika dengan perlahan Gaara menggeliat tak nyaman dan langsung memelukku─mengira aku adalah bantal?

Bau harum bunga segar kembali terhirup oleh indra penciumanku. Bau tubuh Gaara. Tubuh porselen yang tak terbalut apa-apa itu kini memelukku dan menyamankan dirinya dalam kehangatan tubuhku. Aku tersenyum, mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Desahan erotis Gaara benar-benar membuatku tak tahan untuk lebih menjamah tubuhnya.

Ah! Sial! Aku jadi terangsang lagi.

Nafas Gaara yang teratur berhembus di dada atletis milikku. Tangan Gaara bergerak perlahan di dalam selimut sampai tiba di punggungku yang tak terlapis kain apapun. _Shit! _Gaara? Kau menggodaku?

Cukup! Aku tidak tahan! Kalian fikir melihat pemandangan seorang malaikat yang sedang telanjang dan kini memelukku tanpa busana sedikitpun, dapat menahanku untuk mentolerir akal sehatku? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!

Dengan perlahan aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada helaian merah yang beraroma bunga. Kuhirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Wajahku turun kebawah─masih tetap menempel pada tubuh Gaara. Kuciumi dahinya yang terdapat tato kanji 'Ai'─oh sungguh aku ingat pertama kali ia memintaku membuatkan tato untuknya di dahinya ini. Bibirku turun, menciumi pipi porselennya dan kini kepalaku sedikit terangkat─membuat rambut panjang coklat-ku bergerak turun. Dengan perlahan kulepaskan pelukan Gaara dan langsung mengambil posisi merangkak di atasnya─Dengan kedua tanganku menjadi tumpuan.

Aku memperhatikan wajah manis Gaara yang masih terlelap, begitu damai. Maafkan aku Gaara, aku hanya ingin sedikit menyicipi rasa tubuhmu.

Kuperhatikan bibir ranumnya, oh sungguh tak bosan-bosannya aku terjerat oleh bibir itu. Dengan perlahan, aku memajukan kepalaku menuju wajah Gaara yang kini ada dibawahku. Dan pada waktu berikutnya, bibirku telah melekat dengan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan kecil, hingga aku melihat Gaara sepertinya telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kulihat Gaara yang sedikit menggeliat di atas seprei, dan suara erangan kecilnya. Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan _greensea_ yang dengan suksesnya membuatku terpesona. Tak menunggu waktu lama hingga Gaara sadar sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadar.

Aku yang masih ada di atas Gaara tersenyum, "Pagi.. Gaara,"

Gaara membalas senyumanku. Kuberitahukan kepada kalian, Gaara yang 'tersenyum' adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat langka.

"Pagi Neji,"

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya padaku, tepatnya pada posisiku yang bisa dibilang ekhm-siap menyerang-ekhm. Aku tersenyum kembali, dengan wajah tak berdosa, aku bertanya pada laki-laki yang berbeda jauh umurnya denganku.

"Ada apa Gaara-koi?" Aku bisa melihat dahi Gaara yang berkedut dan kini membentuk sudut siku-siku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, ada apa kau 'menindihku' seperti ini, om om hidung belang?"

Aaaaaaa! Sa-kiit! Jantungku seperti tertusuk panah. Gaara-chan! Teganya kau mengataiku om om hidung belang! Aku kan masih berumur 28 tahun!

Aku menjaga ekspresiku dari kepanikan─tentunya belajar dari si tuan Uchiha yang kutahu kalian pasti dapat menduga siapa dia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manismu saat tidur,"

"Dengan menindihku seperti ini?"

Ck. Sudahlah, tak perlu beralasan pada anak yang satu ini.

"Ya, ya.. Gaara, aku hanya ingin sedikit menyicipimu.."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dapat kulihat warna apel yang kini bersemayam di pipinya. Oh sungguh manis!

Sesaat sebelum bibirku menyentuh bibir menggodanya, ada sesuatu yang menutup mulutku. Tangan Gaara. Aku menatap Gaara dengan pandangan heran. Kulihat semburat merah kini mendominasi pipinya melebihi tadi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Neji.. kita.. baru melakukannya semalam.."

Aku menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutku. Wajahku turun kebawah hingga sampai ke leher putihnya─ yang masih terpampang warna merah akibat perbuatanku tadi malam. Aku mencium lehernya dengan lembut dan menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Gaara.

"Lalu?" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku menggigit kecil perbatasan leher dan bahu milik Gaara.

"Ahh.." Gaara mendesah, membuat gairahku meninggi. Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar Gaara-chan.

"Ne-ji.. aku masih.. lela──ahh!"

Aku menghisap lehernya tanpa mempedulikan kata-katanya. Wajahku kembali terangkat, aku memandang wajah Gaara yang kini sudah merah seutuhnya. Aku memberinya pandangan seduktif dan menjilat bibir bawahku.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Gaara terdiam, dengan wajahnya yang tambah merah. Haha.. alangkah manisnya kau pujaan hatiku~ padahal aku hanya menggodamu saja..

Gaara kembali memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Bu-bukannya begitu.. bukannya aku.. tidak─mau,"

Kini aku menuju telinga milik Gaara, aku menghembuskan nafasku di situ dan menggigit kecil cuping telinganya. Kulihat tubuh Gaara yang mulai bergetar. Aku menyeringai, kudekatkan bibirku pada lubang telinganya.

"Kalau begitu.. 'nikmati' saja.."

Sempurna! Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Gaara benar-benar luluh oleh sentuhanku.

Kepalaku kembali terangkat, membuat helaian coklat jatuh teratur kebawah. Aku memandang wajah Gaara yang masih bersemu kemerahan. Beruntungnya aku, karena yang pernah melihat ekspresi Gaara seperti ini hanyalah aku. Kenapa? Kalian iri? Rasakan! *jambak rambut Neji*

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, kami menutup mata saat nafas kami saling terasa di kulit masing-masing. Dan akhirnya bibir ranum itu melekat dengan bibirku. Kali ini bukan kecupan seperti tadi, aku dan dia sama-sama tahu apa yang kami inginkan─yaitu sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah kecupan.

Aku mengapit bibir bawah Gaara dengan kedua belah bibirku, kunikmati dan kukecap hingga akhirnya kuhisap. Aku terus melumat bibirnya, bukan hanya aku, Gaara juga mencumbuku dengan cumbuan agresif. Dan tentu saja, itu membuatku lebih liar dari yang tadi.

Aku menggigit pelan bibir bawah Gaara. Ia tahu itu kode, dan langsung saja ia membuka mulutnya dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya. Lidahku masuk kedalam rongga hangatnya, mengajak lidah kecilnya untuk saling mengecap kenikmatan yang lebih. Aku tahu _deep kiss _ini akan lama, karena Gaara tidak akan mau mengalah begitu saja saat lidahku menggoda lidahnya. Dan tentu saja, aku yang lebih dominan dan selalu menang.

Gaara mendesah─entah desahan nikmat atau kesal. Aku memelintir lidahnya dengan lidahku, lalu menghisap lidahnya dan kembali menjelajah seisi rongga mulutnya. Saliva kami saling bercampur, membuat Gaara tak tahu saliva siapa yang ia telan. Zat cairn an lengket itu keluar melalui sela-sela bibir Gaara──membuatnya mengalir menelusuri dagu dan rahangnya.

Gaara mendorong-dorong tubuhku dengan sisa kekuatannya, memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dan membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan pagutanku padanya.

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah dan sedikit raut kesal ia tunjukan. Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya yang membengkak kemerahan dengan jempolku─membersihkannya dari saliva yang masih tersisa. Nafasnya naik turun, ia masih sibuk dengan paru-parunya hingga tanpa ia sadari aku sudah menghisap kembali leher jenjangnya.

"Ngh!"

Ia kembali menahan nafas dan desahannya saat kuberi tanda kepemilikan di lehernya. Kujilat, kugigiti kecil, lalu kuhisap hingga bercak kemerahan itu terpampang di beberapa tempat di leher Gaara. Tanganku merayap, mencari tonjolan kecil yang selalu ingin kunikmati.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Gaara sedikit tersentak saat aku menekan tonjolan merah muda di dadanya dan memelintirnya dengan kedua jariku. Mulutku masih sibuk menjilati leher Gaara hingga terus turun kedadanya. Tanganku yang satu lagi meraba pahanya hingga terus naik ke atas menuju daerah terlarang.

"A-aah! Ne-ji~"

Gaara mendesah, saat aku memindahkan mulutku ke tonjolan kecil miliknya dan menghisapnya agak keras. Tanganku yang satu masih memelintir _nipple_ Gaara yang sebelah kanan dan tanganku yang satu lagi mulai menggerayangi benda di antara selangkangannya.

Aku menjilat-jilat puting Gaara yang telah mengeras dan selanjutnya melahapnya dan menghisapnya, kugigiti putingnya dan kuhisap kembali. Suara erangan dan desahan Gaara terasa seperti pembangkit gairah bagiku. Tanganku yang ada dibawah kini meremas kejantanan miliknya, hingga desahan tertahan terdengar oleh pendengaranku.

Tanganku mengenggam sesuatu yang lumayan berdiri dibawah sana dan mengocoknya dengan pelan. Kuhentikan acara hisap menghisapku di putingnya dan kini aku kembali menatap wajah Gaara. Melihat ekspresinya saat ini sangat membuatku _horny_. Wajah Gaara yang memerah dan keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya, serta desahan-desahan erotis yang menggelitik gendang telingaku. Mungkin sekarang auraku seperti hewan buas yang siap melahap mangsanya dengan liar.

"Ne-ji.. hentikan──pandanganmu i─tu! Kau sudah─ahh! cukup─ngh! menelanjangi──ku! Aahn.."

Aku menyeringai, dia mendesah karena tanganku mempercepat laju gerak maju mundurnya pada adik kecilnya. Aku kembali melumat bibirnya dan langsung memasukkan lidahku kedalamnya. Tanganku masih mengocok kejantanan Gaara dengan cepat─hingga kurasakan sebentar lagi Gaara akan sampai pada klimaks nya.

Sebelum Gaara mendapatkan klimaksnya, aku menghentikan gerakanku. Kudengar erangan kesalnya. Aku tersenyum─yah.. mungkin menyeringai. Gaara memandangku dengan _deathglare _andalan miliknya.

"Sabar Gaara-chan, aku ingin kita keluar sama-sama.."

Aku mengecup jidadnya dan kembali membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Kubiarkan Gaara terbuai oleh ciumanku, agar ia tidak sadar jariku sudah siap untuk menerobos lubang kenikmatannya.

"Ngh!"

Erang Gaara dalam ciuman saat aku memasukan satu jariku kedalam lubangnya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk leherku, memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, kumasukkan langsung jari kedua dan ketiga kedalam tubuhnya dan kugerak-gerakan untuk melebarkan dinding rectum-nya. Kudengar erangan Gaara lagi dan ia menggigit bibirku lumayan keras─meredam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Jari-jariku mencari dimana letak titik yang dapat membuat Gaara melayang.

"Aaah~"

Ketemu!

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan juga mengeluarkan jari-jariku dari tubunya. Kutatap emerald yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Aku mengusap lembut rambut Gaara dan membawa telapak tanganku ke pipinya. Tatapanku seakan meminta ijin padanya untuk melakukan ritual terakhir.

"Gaara, boleh kulakukan?"

Aku selalu memohon dulu padanya sebelum melakukan itu. Karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti Gaara dalam hal apapun, cukup sudah karena kebodohanku waktu itu hingga Gaara pergi dari rumah ini.

Gaara tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang sangat aku sukai. Tangannya menggapai pipiku.

"Lakukan saja Neji.."

Pintu izin sudah terbuka, dan aku membalas senyuman Gaara dan langsung menciumnya kembali. Entah mengapa, bibir Gaara selalu menjadi candu untukku. Aku tak pernah bosan untuk melumat bibir yang kini sudah membengkak karena-ku.

Aku mempersiapkan kejantananku di depan lubangnya. Dengan perlahan namun penuh tenaga aku memasukkan kejantananku. Aku dapat merasakan tangan Gaara yang mencengkram bahuku dengan keras. Aku terus memasukkannya hingga sampai dipertengahan, aku sudah tidak tahan! Dinding rectum Gaara menghimpitku sehingga aku terbuai kenikmatan. Aku langsung saja menghentakan barangku didalamnay dengan keras─hingga kini kejantananku tertanam sepenuhnya didalam tubuh Gaara.

"NGH!"

Gaara mengerang, air mata mengalir dari mata emerald-nya, maafkan aku Gaara! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Aku memaju-mundurkan pinggulku dengan perlahan, mencari dimana letak _sweatspot _milik Gaara. Gaara melepaskan ciumanku dan langsung mengeluarkan suara erangan dan desahan.

"Ah! Ahh! Ne-jii─sakit!"

Aku mencium dahi Gaara dan terus menambah tempo gerakku.

"Sabar Gaara.. sebentar lagi─akan hilang,"

Keringat sudah sedari tadi membasahi tubuhku dan Gaara. AC dikamar ini benar-benar kalah berduet dengan aura panas yang kami ciptakan. Panas… namun terasa membakar gairah!

"Aaaahn! Ahh~"

Gaara mulai mendesah, aku sudah menemukan titik itu.

Kukeluarkan kejantananku hingga hampir keluar seutuhnya, dan kumasukkan kembali dengan cepat menubruk titik yang membuatnya kembali merasakan surge dunia.

"Ahaaaah! Ne-jii~ lagi──ngh! Aahn~"

Aku memaju-mundurkan kejantananku dengan cepat, tanganku memilin kembali putting Gaara yang telah mengeras dan tanganku yang satu lagi mengocok kejantanan milik Gaara. Mulutku kugunakan untuk menghisap putting Gaara yang satu lagi.

Gaara terus mendesah dan mencengkram seprei dibawahnya dan menggeliat di atas ranjang yang berderik. Aku terus memaju mundurkan pinggulku dengan cepat, hingga kurasakan rectum Gaara yang mulai menjepit kejantananku dengan keras.

"Sssh aaah! Neji──aku sudah─ Aaaaaahng!"

Gaara mengeluarkan spermanya hingga membasahi perut dan dada milikku dan miliknya. Karena lubang Gaara yang mencengkramku dengan erat, aku juga tidak tahan menahannya. Hingga dengan desahan kecil aku mengeluarkan sariku di dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Hh.. hh.."

Tubuhku lemas─apalagi Gaara. Aku mencabut kejantananku dari luban Gaara, dan dapat kulihat cairan putih milikku mengalir dari lubangnya.

Aku ambruk disamping Gaara yang masih ngos-ngosan─sama sepertiku.

"Ne-ji.."

Aku menengok kesamping, menatap wajah Gaara yang masih memerah dan penuh keringat.

"Hm?"

"Kau bodoh!"

Aku terkikik mendengarnya dan langsung kupeluk tubuh porselen itu. Gaara mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuhku, aku mengusap-usap rambut merah-nya sambil terus tersenyum.

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam─dan saling menyalurkan kehangatan lewat rengkuhan. Hingga suara bel memecah kesunyian.

**Neeeet neeet neet neeeet**

"ckk! Siapa sih yang memencet bel tak sabaran begitu?"

Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Gaara, dan langsung memakai pakaianku yang sejak tadi malam tergeletak di lantai. Tentu saja aku yang harus membuka pintu, karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Gaara berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu depan.

"Paling Naruto."

Ucap Gaara sambil berusaha duduk di ranjang. Aku menoleh padanya dan langsung mendekat kembali padanya.

Aku mengecup ringan bibirnya,

"Sebentar ya Gaara,"

**Neeeet neeeet neeeeeeeeet**

"khh! SEBENTAAR!"

Aku menuju pintu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, sebelumnya dapat kudengar suara Gaara yang terkikik.

…

**BRAK**

"Ada apa?"

Tanyaku dengan nada tak ramah dan suara 'brak' tadi? Aku membuka pintu dengan emosi yang terkumpul ditangan.

Kulihat Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan Naruto dengan cengirannya─yang bisa dipastikan dia yang memencet bel-nya tadi─berdiri di hadapanku.

"Galak sekali, apa kita 'menganggu' ritual pagimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan. Dapat kulihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ritual pagi? Apa itu Neji-nii?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dihadapanku sudah ada tontonan yang Uchiha mesum tunjukkan.

"Kau mau tahu Naru? Kalau begitu besok pagi akan aku ajarkan.."

Ucapnya sambuil memeluk pinggang Naruto. Kulihat wajah bocah kuning itu memerah. Oh ayolah, ini membuatku tambah kesal.

"Cepat katakan urusan kalian kesini sebelum aku melempar kalian keluar!"

Dasar dua manusia merepotkan! Mereka mengacuhkan ucapanku dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Gaaraaaa!"

Teriak Naruto dengan 'indahnya' hingga membuatku ingin menjitak kepala pirang itu, kalau saja tidak ada Uchiha disampingku tentunya.

"Berisik! Ada apa?"

Kulihat Gaara yang telah keluar dar kamar dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam bergambar emo miliknya. Naruto langsung menerjang Gaara dan dengan gerakan cepat kutarik jaketnya agar Naruto menghentikan gerakan 'ingin memeluk' malaikatku.

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku dan langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Dia milikku Neji, kau jangan dekat-dekat dong!"

Dasar pasangan bodoh! Aku dan Gaara memutar bola mata bosan.

"Mau apa kalian kemari hah?" Kutanyakan hal itu pada mereka sambil membantu Gaara duduk.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian berlibur di pantai! Kebetulan Tou-chan mendapatkan tiket gratis menginap di penginapan yang dekat pantai! Hehe.. bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Tanya Naruto dengan hebohnya.

Aku dan Gaara saling berpandangan.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa ikut." Jawabku yang disetujui oleh Gaara.

"eeeh? Kenapaa?" Tanya bocah berkulit tan di hadapanku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang tampang sedih─sayangnya wajah itu tidak mengefek padaku, hanya Gaara yang menurutku paling manisss!

"Karena hari ini.."

Kudengar Gaara berucap, lalu aku tersenyum dan mengusap rambut merahnya.

"Ya, karena hari ini hari peringatan kematian Hinata."

Jawabku menyambung ucapan Gaara.

Sasuke dan Naruto past langsung mengerti, dan sepertinya Naruto juga tidak akan membujuk kami lagi. Karena mereka tahu, hari ini adalah tanggal dimana orang yang telah memberikanku kedua matanya meninggal.

Hinata Hyuuga─gadis yang masih ada hubungan darah denganku, 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku menghilang dari hadapan Gaara, itu karena ayahku memaksaku untuk pulang dan mempertemukanku dengan sepupuku─Hinata. Hinata mempunyai penyakit kanker, dan ketika waktunya telah dekat, dia memanggilku untuk berbicara dengannya.

**Flashback**

"_Neji-nii.. bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"_

_Hinata, disaat seperti apapun juga.. dia masih ramah kepada orang lain._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Kau sendiri kan yang memaksaku kesini?"_

_Ada sedikit nada kesal di ucapanku, aku tahu kata-kataku tidak baik, tapi dapat kurasakan dia tersenyum, walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya._

"_Maafkan aku Neji-nii.. ada sesuatu yang aku.. inginkan dari__Neji-nii.."_

_Suaranya melemah, aku merasakan tanganku digenggam oleh tangannya yang dingin__sungguh dingin._

_Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab kata-katanya._

"_Aku ingin memberikan mataku padamu__"_

_Aku tersentak mendengarnya, mana mungkin aku tega mengambil mata dari Hinata?_

"_Tidak! Jangan Hinata! Aku tidak__"_

"_Aku mohon Neji-nii! Aku mohon! Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.. aku ingin mataku ini dapat melihat hal yang lebih membahagiakan lagi didunia ini. Aku sudah cukup puas melihat berbagai kebaikan yang diberikan kepadaku selama aku hidup. Aku ingin__mata ini dapat berguna bagi orang lain__,"_

_Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku, Hinata adalah sepupu yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak kuat mendengar ucapannya yang seakan-akan tidak akan bertahan lama diduna ini._

"_Baiklah.."_

_Aku merasa.._

_Hinata tersenyum.._

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

"Gaara! Ayo kita berangkat,"

Aku mencari sosok Gaara yang sedari tadi kutunggu di luar.

Kulihat Gaara yang sedang memetik beberapa bunga dihalaman kami. Aku tersenyum, aroma Gaara sama dengan aroma bunga-bunga di halaman rumah ini. Gaara menatapku dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ini.. buat Hinata?" tanyaku sambil menghirup aroma-aroma bunga di pelukan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum,

"Ya.."

Melihatnya tersenyum, aku juga ikut tersenyum. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan saat tinggal beberapa centi─

**TIN TIIIIN!**

"Siaaal! Kubunuh mereka!"

Pasangan SasuNaru itu memang selalu menganggu suasana romantisku!

"Iya! Iya! Kami sudah siap!"

Kudengar suara kekehan Gaara.

Aku berbalik dan langsung mengecup bibir Gaara. Hanya sebentar, tapi kulihat wajah Gaara yang sedikit bersemu.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara,"

Senyuman.. kata-kata.. dan kecupan..

Selamanya aku akan memberikannya padamu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji.."

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

_**May the sun bring you new energies by day,**_

_**May the moon softly restore you by night,**_

_**May the rain wash away any worries you may have.**_

_**May gentle breezes refresh your soul….**_

_**And, all the days of your life,**_

_**May you walk gently through the world and know its beauty.**_

_**(Random Quote)**_

**~OWARI~**

**Heaaah! Opo iki? Wtf? Kenapa alurnya jadi berbeda gini sama yang pertamakali gue rencanaiin? xD biariin! Yang penting tetep seru kaan~? *sambited***

**Hayo! Bayar! Bayar yang udah baca!**

**Bayar dengan apa? Pake nanya.. REVIEW doong~!**

**Sip! PM saya terbuka untuk siapa saja(?) *maksudnya nih?***

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)***


End file.
